Welcome Babe
by liliancullen15
Summary: A StiCy One shot! Hope ya like it mofos! :D Review please :)


I was walking down by the sidewalk, terribly tired because we just got back from defeating the Oracion Seis. I sighed, I really missed a certain someone. My dragon slayer, and no it's not my best friend the pink haired idiot Natsu and certainly not the metal face Gajeel. I sighed, I can't help but to think that maybe in the 1 month, he finally found someone else. Just thinking about that makes my stomach churn; I wish he would visit me. I opened the door to my apartment silently.

"I'm home." I greeted to no one.

"Good to know." A voice said behind me. I gasped, my heart beat frantically, I turned around to see none other than my dragon slayer; Sting Eucliffe. He stood there with his arms crossed infront of him.

"S-sting?" I stuttered still not believing this at all. He walked towards me then stopped.

"Yeah, it's me. I've been sleeping here for two days now." He admitted. I was too shocked to utter a word so instead I leapt myself towards him not caring about my bruises. He caught me on time then wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him by the neck and gripped on him tightly.

"I've missed you." I said.

"Me too baby. But can I ask you something?" He asked then let go of me. I stood there pretty confused but nodded nonetheless.

"Why are you with so many bruises? Is this 1 month mission really worn you out?" he asked concerned laced in his voice as he gaze at me. I smiled at him reassuringly and said it was nothing. I really don't want to tell him that I pretty much risk my—no, our—lives there.

"Tell me what mission it is." He said, no, more like commanded.

"Sting, it's really is nothing. I'm back now and that's all that matters, right?" I asked uncertainly. He held my face between his hands then looked me straight in the eyes.

"Of course it is baby. You don't know how worried I am when I picked up your scent earlier I was really happy. K, I'm not going to ask you about this mission but let me treat your wound." He didn't even wait for my answer before he dashed towards my bathroom for my first aid kit.

"So, have you forgotten about what you promised before you go on this mysterious mission?" Sting asked as he finished treating my wounds. I rolled my eyes as he emphasized the word mysterious.

"No, I haven't Sting so don't worry about it." I assured him.

"If you say so." He replied. I sighed when I saw the sad look on his face. I crawled towards him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head on the crook of my neck.

"You really want to?" I asked and when he nodded, I abruptly stood up making Sting looked at me in surprise. I held my hands towards him and pulled him out of the apartment and started walking towards the direction of my beloved Fairy Tail guild.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"You really want to make everyone know our relationship right? You made me promised it before I went away and because you really insist on it then we're doing it now." I simply explained. He started tugging my hands making me stop but I ignored him. I was about to open the guild's door when he tugged me harder making me turned around and fall on him.

"What?" I asked annoyed that he stopped me.

"You sure about this? You know your guild mates doesn't really want me especially Salamander." He started but I cut him off by kissing him. We kissed passionately, moaning every now and then. The kiss was about to get heated when someone clearing their throat snapped us in reality. We quickly broke apart panting heavily.

"Lucy?" I whipped my head towards the voice and saw my idiotic best friends and the entire guild looking at us in shocked and confusion.

"Lucy, what's going on?" a stern voice coming from Erza made me shivered.

"I-uh, w-well I—" I was cut off when I saw Natsu and Sting fighting recklessly.

"What the?! You guys stop!" I said but it's like they were deaf. I decided to make Sting stop first, I took a deep breath and spoke in a deadly calm voice making them all shiver.

"Sting, if you won't stop I swear you can't see me for 1 whole week." I threatened. Sting suddenly stopped making Natsu have the chance to punch him but before he could, I grabbed his wrist using my whip then dragged him towards me.

"Luce, what are ya doing?" Nastu whined childishly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I swear Natsu, if you won't stop I won't cook foods for you." Nastu sat up beside me like a obedient dog making them all laugh.

"But can I ask, why's the White Dragon Slayer is here?" Gajeel asked in his gruff voice.

"That's what we came here for. I have something to confess." I said quietly.

"Go on Lucy." Gray encouraged.

"MeandStingaredating!" I said incredibly fast that no one understood, or so I thought.

"Lu-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Levy-chan congratulated. The girls might have caught on based on what she said and started congratulating us.

"What was that for?" Gray asked clueless while the girls just face palmed.

"Sting and Lucy are together!" the girls squealed making the boys cover their ears.

"W-what?!"

"Yeah, that's what I want to tell you." I said sheepishly.

"How long have you been keeping this Luce?" I looked up expecting see Natsu looked betrayed but instead I only saw genuine confusion which I found amusing.

"7 months." I answered. They were all silent for awhile, I was starting to get nervous. My hands were sweaty when they said.

"Welcome to the family Sting!" they greeted. Sting and I gazed at them surprised but thankful nonetheless.

"But I swear, if you hurt Luce. I'll make you suffer." Natsu threatened before grinning toothily.

"Make bunny girl happy." Gajeel mumbled.

"Don't make me regret trusting you, Lucy's like my sister." Gray muttered. I looked at him surprised then hugged him but then Sting might be jealous that's why he dragged me away from Gray. The girls goes 'awws' while the boys merely chuckled.

"Thank you guys." I said genuinely happy.

"No worries Lucy, now let's party!" Erza said. The crowd went crazy then everyone partied.

"Welcome to the family Sting." I welcomed him. He held me in his arms before he gave me a peck in the lips.

"Thanks baby."


End file.
